A Mother's Love
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: He was shy but with an underlining confidence that shined from his amber eyes. Ever wonder why Remus isn’t like the other werewolves? It all has to do with proper training.
1. Prologue

Title: A Mother's Love  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: K+  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: He was shy but with an underlining confidence that shined from his amber eyes. Ever wonder why Remus isn't like the other werewolves?  
An: Some minor tweak age is occurring due to HBP. Nothing major just a few added in details.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She was unconventional. Her tousled light brown hair flared about her head like a halo. Mud covered her jeans and part of her shirt that featured Buddy Holly and The Crickets. Around her neck were several beaded necklaces with various charms on them. She was young, carefree, and the model of what the school feared the most… hippies. 

He, however, was modest and very conventional. It was rare to see him in anything less than a neatly pressed and starched tweed suit, with stiff-legged slacks, and his tie neatly done. Even in the summers he never even unbuttoned the tweed coat, much less took it off. In spite of being one of the younger professors, he was regarded as being one of the "oldest" in mind.

She actually loved his constant reservations in himself, to her that meant the part of him that wasn't conventional could easily be drawn out when no one else was looking. And though he most likely wouldn't admit it, her constant flirtation and the fact she didn't pick on his conventional demeanour, often made him want to kiss her, what he assumed to be, soft lips.

She reminded him of a nymph in her brightly coloured clothing and skirts that whirled and twirled around her as she walked.

He had tutored her for about two months, until she could "get" one of the topics in her chemistry class, which she occasionally referred to as "Muggle Potions," though it had been some time before he found out what she meant by it.

She became his obsession during those two months. He went to near extremes just to get close enough to her to catch the tiniest whiff of her soft, flowery scent.

For two months, the two had been seemingly inseparable. None of the other students minded really, because during those two months, he had seemed to teach with a new drive and passion for his subject. The other teachers didn't notice because they were too busy with their own subjects, and besides, who would ever suspect stuffy and conventional Professor John Lupin, Head of the English-Literature Department, of going on a whim and actually falling in love with a student?

Especially one as outlandish and unconventional as Brigand Corvine.

But, as often happens with tutoring, Brigand finally got a good grasp of her subject and she stopped arranging the lessons with him. However, that didn't stop him from actively trying to learn more about her. In any of his spare time he tried to find some way to make her part of it. He went as far as to invite her to a family gathering of his.

His mother adored her, referring to her as being his "star pupil" and informing Brigand about how he often bragged about her "special abilities". That, of course being the fact she was a witch. An honest to goodness, real witch.

"Ah yes," his mother had hummed. "I warrant she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Her son was taken aback for a moment but nodded. "It was mentioned in some old Lupin documents, it's part of your heritage you know John. Let me tell you something Brigand, there has not been a magical Lupin since the late 1600's. They were one of the most revered, and rather feared families in the wizarding world. It's said a curse was put on the family and the ability just went away."

"Mother --" John had whispered, hoping not to offend his favoured student.

"Shush John," his mother had grinned. "I can tell you're wanting to ask why they were feared? Because the Lupin's or Lupine's rather, were a pack of werewolves. They weren't necessarily Dark Wizards persay just rather nasty tempered ones. The curse that took away the magic must have humbled the later generations somehow because I have never met a member of the family with the nasty temper." Her eyes shifted to the side slightly. "Except for John's sisters of course, I honesty don't know where I went wrong them."

John had looked at his pupil and found that she was hanging on every word with a gentle smile on her lips. He almost regretted informing the two women that he had to get back to the university.

They had walked back slowly, taking in the beauty of the scenery. For once the hour before sunset as clear and with a gentle breeze made the trees hum with a whispered song. It was almost an ideal situation for the professor to do what he had been hoping to do.

He had been hoping to finally be able to kiss those lips that haunted his dreams and spare time. He had finally worked up an unconventional nerve and decided he could take the torment no longer. It didn't matter to him that he was nearly fifteen years her senior, that she was his student, nothing mattered to him other than the possibility that she would return the affection.

He had pulled her to a stop close to the science building, which was furthest from the critical eyes of the school governors. She looked up at him with a bright smile of adoration. Part of him was beginning to lose its nerve at the trusting look on her face.

"Brigand, I… I thank you for accompanying me today," he said nervously.

"You're welcome Professor Lupin," she said gently.

He secretly wished something would happen to let him know if what he wanted to do was wrong of right. His hand rested on her arm carefully.

"No, Brigand, you have no idea how much I appreciated it. My sisters often say I am a rather boring person and it was a bit of a kick in the face for them to find out I had a student that enjoyed my lessons."

He gave her a weak smile; she flushed slightly and looked down at her feet for a moment then looked back up at him. "Are you going to kiss me professor or do I have to be the one to kiss you?"

He looked taken aback for a moment, something that was common when Brigand Corvine was around. Slowly, he started to lean down to comply with her wishes, but just before he was able, a loud ringing emitted from the science building.

The two of them moved apart quickly as the front doors burst open and about five students came running out whooping with excitement. Shortly thereafter, a flood of rabbits, white rats, and several other animals came from the building.

"Grab her Professor Lupin!" a voice rang out. The dean of students was running their way. "We have got her this time, there is no way out for her this time. And no amount of begging will work Miss Corvine, this time you _will_ be expelled."

888 

Of all the things she could have gotten kicked out of the university, she ended up getting kicked out for the one thing she didn't do. The trial against the school governors was a mockery of justice; Professor Lupin hadn't even been allowed to say anything in her defences other than a few words.

But his words had fallen on deaf ears, the dean had been trying to expel her since she first started so what did it matter?

About an hour later, after tidying herself up a bit, she had showed up at Professor Lupin's office…

"Professor Lupin?" She pushed the door open and tiptoed into his office.

He was sitting in a high backed chair with a scotch in his hand and gazing, unblinking, at a painting of a fireplace with a fire going in it. Unlike the paintings and photos in her world, his picture did not move or have any sort of life to it other than what the artist gave with his fine brush strokes.

"I have failed you Brigand," he sighed heavily and continued staring at the painting. "Or rather, I feel I have."

She quietly closed the door and walked over to him, then placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You didn't. Besides, I was getting bored with all the Muggle stuff and not being able to use my magic. At least I know what you really think of me now. What was that you called me? The model of what all people, students and professors alike, should strive to be?"

He gave a small smile. "Brie, I have been teaching for nearly six years at this place. I used to detest it. Then you came and reminded me of what it meant to be young again. And that was inspiring. You were truly a breath of fresh and pure air in this place of dusty despair. I meant every word I said. You're confident, you're bold, and you have no fear of what others think of any of your moves. And that is what we need."

"All of them or just you Professor?"

She lightly flicked a bit of the dark hair that had escaped his usually tidy and well kept hair. Even though John Lupin was nearly fifteen years her senior, no man her own age had ever made her heart beat as fast as he did. No wizard had ever captured her magical eyes the way he had. This simple, Muggle man had a brand of magic all his own that ensnared her senses since about the second day he started tutoring her on her chemistry.

Which was why she had stopped the lessons, she no longer wanted to tempt herself to do something foolish.

Did she dare to walk away that day without ever letting him know how he made her feel desired and intelligent and a worthwhile being? Of course not, she had been "confident and bold and fearless" and made a move. He had been tentative at first, but with her constant reassurance that it wouldn't matter since she was no longer a student, love ended up blossoming between the two.

Discovering a somewhat unplanned creation of life, some months later, and the two hastily got married to avoid any further raised eyebrows from society. Being a prominent professor meant John had to portray a certain image. Though being with an expelled student arose enough questions, having a child outside of wedlock would definitely get him fired in that day and age.

She had been entrusted with a Lupin family heirloom the day of their wedding, Mrs. Lupin had daughters, but felt none of them would treasure the heirloom the way Brie would since "she was a witch and could appreciate its ancient magic." Brie had been the envy of her sisters-in-laws due to the fact they all wanted said heirloom but only to sell it off for its value in gold.

Six months later, Brigand Corvine-Lupin held the small body of her newborn son in her arms. He was single-handed the most beautiful and purest thing she had ever seen with her magical eyes.

"He's perfect John," she had whispered, tracing a finger over the tiny hands and feet. "You said Remus correct? In memory of your father?" Her husband nodded gently before lightly kissing the top of her head. She grinned. "Welcome to existence Remus John Lupin. We're happy to have you here."


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Mother's Love  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: K+  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: He was shy but with an underlining confidence that shined from his amber eyes. Ever wonder why Remus isn't like the other werewolves?

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Brie turned sharply, her wand stretched out. She barked out an order and her five-year-old son froze in mid-air. He just laughed as he floated in front of her.

"Remus John Lupin," Brie scolded. "Why are you jumping from the loft again?"

The child frowned and wrinkled his forehead in thought, then smiled. "I just wanted to see if I could bounce about like last time. It was funny! I was bouncing like Tigger! Mummy, does this mean I'll go to Sogwarts like you? Will I do magic like you do? When does daddy get home? When is dinner going to be done? Can I have a cookie? Will I be able to fly on a broom? Auntie says witches are evil, are you evil? Does that mean I'm evil too? Will Daddy read me another chapter about Frodo at bedtime?"

Brie walked over to her floating son and took him in her arms. "Yes you will go to _Hogwarts_, yes you will do magic. He'll be home in about ten minutes. It'll be done in five minutes. No you cannot have one until after dinner. Yes you will fly on a broom. I'm not evil, you're not evil, and your Auntie just doesn't understand us so she thinks we are. And of course Daddy will read more about Frodo. Any more questions my curious little son?"

"Nope," he piped hen hugged her around the neck. "Well, yes. Are Dad's work friends going to treat me like I'm little when we go camping this weekend?"

"Of course they are," Brie quipped. She pressed the tip of her finger to his nose. "But if you don't want them to give you sweets and bounce you on their knees, just be sure to tell them that you're a big boy and not to treat you like you're little."

Remus looked torn for a moment, then gave a heavy, annoyed groan. "I wish we could figure out if I'm a big boy or if I'm little! It makes me con-con-con --" another annoyed groan. "What was that word mum?"

"Confused? It makes you confused being both a big boy and little?" She slid him onto her hip and walked over to check their supper.

"Con-fu-sed," Remus whispered. "Means to not understand. And to be -- be -- mixed up?"

"Very good," Brie grinned.

Remus was a smart and quizative child of five. Currently, the child was being read a new book series at bedtime called Lord of the Rings. Anytime his father came across a word Remus did not know, he would prod and ask what it meant and his father would gladly supply his son with the information he was seeking.

He was adventurous and brave and studious. Brie had once found him following an ant at the park to "find where he lived." The act had led mother, father, and son on a park-wide adventure.

Even though Remus had caused both of his parents to spontaneously spout streaks of grey, they couldn't have wished for a better, smarter child. At five Remus was already reading things John hadn't read until he was in his sixth year of secondary school and he was already trying to learn how to pronounce some of the words in his mother's old Hogwarts books. He could easily count to a hundred and beyond, tie his shoes without any help.

In fact, the only thing they wished they could change about their son was the shyness he exhibited around other children his age. He was shy but with an underlining confidence that shined from his amber eyes. That made the other children long to play with him, but all the attention made him nervous and he would back away, afraid that he would somehow offend them with his untamed magic and logic far beyond their understanding.

"Mum," Remus chirped. "When can I have a sister? Or a brother? Can I have both? I like playing with babies, they're small."

"Perhaps once you start school darling. You're so much that mummy wouldn't want to take attention from you for one second. I would turn my back to check on a baby and turn around to see you bouncing around the living room. And we can't have that."

Both of their heads lifted when they heard a car outside the house. They looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"Want to go get Dad darling?" Brie asked her son. The little boy just nodded eagerly, never once loosing the wicked smile on his face.

When her husband came in the house, Remus dangling from the back of his coat, he looked somewhat grim.

"I apologize for being late, I had a visitor just as I was leaving." He shuttered slightly and lowered Remus' feet to the floor. "We'll talk after Remus goes to bed."

888 

"So, basically, since my family has a background of being wizards and I have managed to sire the first Lupin Wizard in ages, we would be granted 'immunity' to the Dark Lord's wrath if we side with him," John buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily. 

"And if we don't?" Brie asked quietly.

"Greyback made it very clear that he would be more than happy to make sure any future Lupin's would reclaim the glory of the former Lupin wizards."

"You mean he…" Brie swallowed hard. "He said he would kill Remus?"

John shook his head slightly. "No, he made it clear that he would _bite_ Remus."

Brie blinked several times. "But John, no child Remus' age has lived past their first transformation. The pain of it literally kills them."

She scooted up to John's side and put her arms around him. "Don't worry John. No matter what happens, Remus will be fine. We will all be fine."

888 

Several of the professors were taking a group weekend with their spouses and younger children in tow camping. Professor John Lupin was no exception. Brie wowed the campers with most basic magic and entertained the children with tricks while the others went about gathering firewood for the night of camping. 

The people in the camping group knew that Brie was a witch and liked seeing the magic that she was none-to-shy about showing. As the sun began to set, the men started returning to the camp and making fires to warm up by and give light.

The sky was clear that night, a chill rested in he air, and the moon was a full round orb hanging in the sky. All through the night, Brie kept Remus close to her side and warned the other parents to do the same with their children.

"So werewolves are real then?" one of the wives asked.

"Oh yes, there's an entire division that helps keep track of them so that they're less of a danger to both magical and Muggle society," Brie explained. "I've never met a nice one, personally, but I knew the people beforehand and they were not very lovely before being bitten either."

John put a protective arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's him, I know it is," he whispered.

Everyone in the camp jumped as a long howl sounded in the distance. They jumped again when a howl sounded not very far from their camp then another on the other side of the camp. From what she could tell, the howls were obviously werewolves and not regular old wolves.

"They're all around us," she whispered.

Brie reached into her pocket and tossed a powder into the flames, making it glow green.

"Everyone, gather about the fires. They are afraid of fire, won't go near it unless they're just that insane… Ministry of Magic Department of the regulation of dark creatures." She pointed her wand at each of the small fires and made them flare up. A face loomed in the fire, a gentleman that looked fairly tired and annoyed by the fact she was contacting him. "Locke, we need help. My family and some friends are on a camping trip… we're surrounded by a pack of werewolves. I think Fenrir is in the lead of them. I've stoked up the camp fires but I'm not sure how much longer they'll stay that way."

She looked around. Remus was fighting with his father, not wanting to go closer to the fires. She could see the yellow pairs of eyes just at the edge of the light. "Remus! Stay with your father!" she turned back to the fire. "Please, send some help… there are about ten Muggles here. Hello?"

The face had disappeared from the fire and it was slowly fading from green and back to its normal colour.

"Please tell me that is not the equivalent of them hanging up on you," one of the women whined.

Brie got up and turned toward them. "Alright, I won't then."

She re-stoked the fires. An annoyed growl sounded as the creatures sank away from the light.

Brie racked her brain and did her best to think of whom she could get to come help. She wasn't too sure about The Knight Bus' policy on Muggles. She tried to contact several people, but each thought perhaps she was trying to have a laugh. Finally, as a last resort, she contacted Dumbledore. Before she could get the word "werewolves" out of her mouth he had apparated. She ran over and grabbed Remus' arm and started dragging him over to the forming crowd around Dumbledore.

Even in the midst of danger, the professors and their families marvelled at her old Head of House as he handed them small items that snatched them away in an instant.

"Mum, that hurts!" Remus pouted, trying to snatch his arm away. "Why are we running away?"

"There's werewolves Remus," she said shortly. "Go on with that group John. Dumbledore, myself and Remus will be there shortly."

Her husband looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "But --"

"Go!" Brie ordered.

During the conflict, her grip loosened on her son's arm and he snatched away then staggered back several paces. Brie ran to snatch him out of dangers way as one of the vile wolves made a lunge for him. Remus gave a scream of shock and surprise as she raced over to the last item Dumbledore had.

Their group had been port-keyed into a large room. Brie carried Remus over to a window and gazed out over Diagon Alley. Remus pouted about being cold so John gave him his coat to cover up with.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked.

There was a muttered response from each of the people. Dumbledore turned toward Brie; only he seemed to be looking past her. She turned to see the Remus was gazing blankly out the window, up at the sky. He had his father's coat pulled around him and was steadily rocking back and forth with his eyes locked on the moon.

She slowly approached her son and gently coaxed the coat off his shoulders. Between Remus' elbow and wrist there was a mark.

A mark where sharp teeth had gashed the skin when she had yanked him from the ground

She met Dumbledore's eyes. He gave a faint frown.

"I do believe this could be a bit of a problem," he said.

Brie shivered. "No. No. Perhaps he just… I don't know. Maybe he cut himself on a tree limb or something. Perhaps I grabbed him too hard or --"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It would prove unwise to be in denial about this Mrs. Lupin. He's already shivering from being cold. Steady gaze on the moon. This time next month, your son will be going through a dreadful change."


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Mother's Love  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: K+  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: He was shy but with an underlining confidence that shined from his amber eyes. Ever wonder why Remus isn't like the other werewolves?

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The month passed slowly. And the closer it got to the full moon, the slower it went. About a week before the full moon, she noticed Remus would just sit around all day, looking rather distracted and pale. The times he ordinarily reserved for playing or colouring became reserved for resting. The day of the full moon, he approached her and tugged on her shirt.

"Mummy, am I really going to turn into a monster?" he asked, tears welling in his small eyes.

She knelt down to his level and pulled him into her arms. "I apologize Remus but I don't know. You're the youngest one the Ministry has come across. Most people are much older when they get bitten. We don't know what will happen to you." She brushed the dark blond hair from his eyes. "But no matter what I will be there with you when you change."

Tears started pouring from the child's eyes. "I don't want to go to the Ministry, Mum. I don't want them to put me in a cage!"

She cradled him in her arms and petted his hair as he sobbed. She wanted to wither away into nothingness for allowing her son to be cursed. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind and set her tone firm. "Remus John Lupin. You look at me." When he lifted his head she wiped the tears away. "They will not lock you in a cage. You are not an animal you are a little boy. I don't care what that mean old man told you, you will be a great person Remus. Don't be ashamed Remus. You're special and mummy and daddy love you no matter what.

"Even though not everyone will accept it, you're special. And never let _anyone_ try and tell you otherwise. Do you understand me? They may tell you that you will never be able to get married, never have a job, that you'll be mean and vicious and dirty. Never believe it Remus. You may have it hard, but you will find someone that will love you for who and what you are, just like me and daddy does. And you will be a _gentleman_. You have an advantage over the others." She kissed his forehead. "You have people that love you."

The clock chimed the hour of noon. Remus shuddered as a knock sounded on the door almost instantly.

"Go get your blanket and come back. We have to get ready for tonight," Brie said softly.

888 

"Mrs. Lupin," the man said. "It is about an hour until moonrise. You still have the chance to save your son from this life. We still have the Draught of---"

She glared at the man and he closed his mouth tightly. "If you want someone to drink it so badly, drink it yourself. I refuse to end my son's life over the fact _you_ ignored my plea for help that night. If anyone is to blame for this it is most certainly you. Kind of makes me wonder why none of the other victims survived their first transformation. What did you do? Promise some poor witch or wizard that you would give them gold if you got to kill their child?"

Locke stuttered for a moment before finally managing, "Now there's no call for such talk Mrs. Lupin."

"Oh I think there is," she spat. "Because of you ending the communication that night, my son is cursed. A five-year-old child will have to live virtually his whole life turning into a werewolf every full moon. And because of you, my son may or may not be able to find a steady job. I cannot wait until this hits Daily Prophet, and trust me it will, then all the magical world will know what sort of lazy bastards run this place. And not to mention when the news broke of Remus getting bitten you said -- oh tish tosh, what was it you said? Oh, yes -- 'The infected child will be dealt with accordingly'? Not to mention the repeated offerings to _me_ to have my only child 'humanely' murdered?"

By this time she had backed the man into a corner and was in his face. The only thing that brought her down from her rage was Remus' small voice calling for her. When she turned to look at him through the glass he was shivering almost uncontrollably and whimpering like a lost puppy. Her heart jumped into her throat and she ran over to door that held him enclosed in the room.

The lock rattled and she yanked on the knob repeatedly. She glowered at the man that was holding her son a prisoner. "Let me in," she demanded. "Unlock it NOW!"

Obviously not wanting to be on the wrong end of Brie's wand, Locke scurried over and unlocked the door. "If you get bitten, you're at fault," he warned as he hastily shut the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, she knelt down and Remus ran to her. He buried his small face in her neck and was shaking as he cried.

"I don't want to be here," he whispered. "I don't wanna be a werewolf."

"I apologize darling. Just remember, before you're a werewolf, you're Remus Lupin. No matter what you're always Remus." She kissed his temple and cradled him in her arms as the lights in the room were turned out.

"Is it going to hurt?" Remus asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. If it does, bite mummy after you're done and she'll turn with you every month so that it won't seem as bad."

"No. Can you just make me forget that it hurt?"

She nodded mutely and pet his hair again as the first moon beams came through the barred windows. Her son went rigid in her arms as the beams touched him. His small hands gripped her shirt tightly as he started shaking violently. She squeezed eyes shut tightly as Remus began screaming in pain.

"It hurts!" he wailed. "It hurts!"

She could feel him twisting and convulsing in her arms. She only held him tighter. The wails turned into human howls of pain. "I love you, Remus. I love you. Mummy loves you Remus." She repeated the mantra softly over his head until the shaking and howling stopped. He had grown so still in her arms that she feared she had unintentionally killed him from holding him so tightly. "Remus?" She sniffled deeply, suddenly aware of the tears streaming down her own face.

She looked down and a pair of small amber eyes gazed back up at her and a small whimper escaped the small snout. Slowly, she eased the werewolf cub down so that his feet were on the cold floor of room. He weaved unsteadily and staggered for a few steps before falling over.

"Get up Remus," she said in a scolding tone. The cub looked at her wearily and whimpered again. "Get up Remus. You can do it." She walked over and picked up the cub, putting him back on his feet. "You need to walk first Remus, before anything else you should always walk."

The cub's small legs shook for a moment under his own weight but he hesitantly took a few small steps. Brie stayed on all fours as Remus slowly became familiar with his new legs and feet. She glanced up at the glass that the other witches and wizards were looking through.

"Be sure to document this you pompous assholes," she snarled. "Even werewolves know their own mothers. And also document this. I'm going to make him everything you really fear about werewolves." She pulled Remus into her lap and pet his grey fur. "He's going to be so bloody refined that no one will even know what he is unless he wants them to or it's on accident."

"Are you suggesting a werewolf can be domesticated?" Locke's voice echoed in the room.

"The process has to start somewhere," Brie shrugged. "Besides, where would we be if they had never domesticated cats or dogs or owls for that matter? My son is not a monster. And if you self-righteous bastards ever try to convince him otherwise, you will have hell to pay."

888 

Four and half years, the Ministry watched the mother and son pair arrive in their best robes and remove them just before entering the room hand-in-hand. Four and a half years they watched the proud pair hold their heads high. Four and a half years of watching the young cub play with his mother in the similar manner of any other wolf.

Though they found the idea preposterous, they even watched as she taught him to walk on just his hind feet. Some of the more interested wizards and witches giggled and were delighted at the sight. But after four and half years of seeing the child was not a threat as they had hoped he would be, the higher ups in the Ministry lost interest and allowed him to start staying at home for his monthly transformations.

He had been enrolled in the same primary school as his father. Just a small one that would accommodate the fact Remus sometimes was "rather sick" and would allot him two days off a month when his sickness got the best of him. It was strange how no one ever noticed his days off were always the day of and the day after the full moon. What was even stranger was the fact, in spite of all his missed days; Remus got the top marks in his classes.

As the primary school days drew to an end, Brie wondered if her son would be allowed to attend Hogwarts like he had wanted to do. She was not looking forward to having to tell him that Headmaster Dippet thought he would be too dangerous to attend or too dangerous for a werewolf to learn magic.

But one morning, after taking her son to one of his last days at primary school, she was greeted not by an owl but by a fiery looking bird sitting on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen. John was sitting at the table, finishing reading both his Muggle news press and the Daily Prophet. He gave her a pleasant smile and took a few deep breaths.

"It's for you darling," he said weakly.

"Are you all right John?" Brie asked as she carefully took the letter from the phoenix.

"Fine love," he said. "Don't worry about it, it's just my asthma again. What's the letter for?"

Brie turned the letter over and saw a red Hogwarts seal on the back. She frowned slightly, because anytime Dippet had a correspondence, he used a green or silver seal. She broke the seal and took out the letter to see what it said.

Then squealed with delight.


	4. Chapter 3

  
Title: A Mother's Love  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: K+  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: He was shy but with an underlining confidence that shined from his amber eyes. Ever wonder why Remus isn't like the other werewolves?

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"How much further?" he called.

"Just a little bit further Remus," she called back, then dug her heels into the side of the mountain. "You're doing good!" She peeked down to see how he was really doing. She was surprised to see him right at her feet beside her. "Damn you and your werewolf stamina."

The two of them laughed as Remus finally became even with her on the side of the mountain.

"Why didn't Da come?" Remus asked.

"He felt you and I needed some time together, just the two of us," Brie replied. She looked up. "We've only got about twenty more feet to go."

Remus nodded and grasped his safety rope firmly before continuing his climb upwards. He turned slightly and grinned down at her. "Well? Are you going to join me Mum or do I need to do a levitation spell to get you all the way?"

Once the two of them were on the final perch of the mountain, they plopped onto the ground and sat there looking out over the snowy ranges. Brie looked over to her son. His features were too serious for a boy about to be eleven and there were a few spots in his hair where it had lost pigment from the stress of his transformations.

She had brought him to the mountains to tell him about the letter from Hogwarts. She knew he felt that he wouldn't be able to get in due to his lycanthropy, but a change in Headmasters had changed this ability. Her husband had thought, perhaps, if he heard it from her that Remus would treasure it more. And true to herself, Brie had picked an extravagant way of telling her son the good news.

She opened her mouth to speak and Remus looked at her, his eyes looked tormented and sad.

"I know why you brought me here," he said with a disheartened sigh. "I read it in the _Daily Prophet_. The letters were sent out last week. I guess I didn't get one and Da thought I would take the news better from you."

"Remus --"

"It's alright mum. I know by now that the magical world doesn't want me just because I'm a werewolf." He looked out over the mountains below and sighed heavily. "I didn't want to go anyway."

Brie wanted to laugh at how he was reacting. "Remus," she said. "This came by phoenix for you a few days ago."

Remus looked at her confused as she took out the letter and handed it to him. "Phoenix?" He slowly unfolded the letter and his eyes widened as he read the words on the parchment. "I… I… I got in! I got in mum! I'm going to Hogwarts!" His hands started shaking. "I get to learn to do magic. I'll be a wizard."

The young boy threw his arms around his mother's neck and hugged her tightly. She felt the warmth of his tears on her neck and hugged him tighter. She pulled him away slightly and cradled his face in her hands.

"See? Not everyone will hate you for being what you are Remus. I bet you will make several friends there and they will stand by you even when you decide to tell them about your illness. We'll go tomorrow to get your things for school. I have to get your father some more medicine anyways."

Remus' eyes darkened. "Is Da alright mum?" he asked quietly. "I mean is he alright with me going to Hogwarts?"

"He's alright Remus, he's just been sick a lot and his breathing is just getting worse and he's just now letting me try the magical way to help him. I'm sure he'll be fine before you go to school. And he's happy that you're going to Hogwarts, thrilled even. He can't wait to see you in your school robes."

She kissed her son's forehead and released his face.

888  


He could feel her hands lightly shaking over his. If it was at all possible, she was more nervous than he was. But, himself, his mum, and his dad were heading for Platform 9 ¾ at a gradual pace so not to over-exert is father's breathing. Or rather, as his mother had pointed out, it was a lovely day and it would have been a shame to waste it running for the train.

By time they reached the platform, in spite of the slow and easy pace, his father was struggling for breath but making a pretence that he wasn't. Remus looked at the wall between platforms nine and ten wearily then back at his parents. They both knelt down to his eye level.

His father was noticeably pale and taking deep struggled breaths as he roughed up his son's hair. "Now Remus, remember what I told you. If anyone tries to belittle you in any way or call you silly names…"

"I ask them if they know what the Pythagorean theorem is and run before they have the chance to get angry and confused?" Remus asked innocently.

His mother stifled a snicker and his father just blinked. "No, son, that won't work once you're on the other side of the platform. They probably don't even care what Pythagoras' theory is. If you have problems, go to your Head of House or to Dumbledore himself."

His mother was next; she lightly grasped his chin and turned him to face her. She gave him a gentle smile. "Just be good Remus. Be an insufferable know-it-all if that suits your fancy. Just do what Remus feels is right. Even if it's using that one spell I taught you about on someone."

"You mean the stupefy one?" Remus asked, grinned broadly.

"Exactly, and don't be afraid to use it on anyone that wants to be mean to you, you have a right to hex anyone that messes with you. If you don't learn them right who will aye?"

Remus nodded firmly in agreement and gave his parents both a hug around their necks. "I'll come home for the holidays," he promised. "And I'll write as well."

His mother grinned and roughed his hair. "Remus, you don't know what you're going to come against there. You may make friends and want to go to their house for Christmas or you all stay at the school. But Da and I know you love us all the same. Just write us and let us know how things are going, at least once a week if you can."

"Yes ma'am," he said quietly. "And it's all right for me to tell my friends about --" he paused "-- you know?"

"Only if you feel comfortable telling them darling," she said gently. "It's nothing to be ashamed of dear, it was an accident but some of the people there may not take kindly to it so it's up to you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, off you go before the train leaves."

Both Remus and his father looked at the wall then at Brie, then father and son looked at each other. A small flick of light twinkled at the edge of his father's eye and asked the question Remus wanted to ask. "And how does one get onto Platform 9 ¾ Mrs. Lupin?"

"Just walk into the wall between the other two." Both father and son look at her blankly. "Oh honestly, haven't the two of you seen enough of what I can do to know that nothing is as it seems in the world of magic? Just go for it Remus. Don't be scared, if you go through life being afraid how will you ever experience anything?"

"And don't forget Remus," his father piped. "If you find any good books, bring them home with you during the holidays."

Remus grinned widely and nodded. Good books were a commodity his father treasured so Remus added the mental note to see if there were any good wizard-penned books in the Hogwarts library. "Of course, Da. Good books only."

His father beamed with pride in spite of the fact it was becoming rather noticeable he was growing weaker by the moment. "And why is that Remus?"

Remus promptly replied his father's most common words of wisdom, "Because a man that reads badly done books have no advantage over a man that reads none atoll."

His mother gave his father a slight but playful tap in the arm and muttered, "Stoic." She gave Remus one final hug and kiss. "Remember, it's three weeks and two days until the next full moon, remember to go see Headmaster Dumbledore prior to that day so that you know what to do. Avoid Slytherin at any and all costs. And owl me as soon as you get to your dormitories and let me know what house you got into. I bet as smart as you are you'll be a Ravenclaw."

"What house were you in mum?" he asked.

"Gryffindor. But you're more like your father than me; gods know that, so odds are you might be in Ravenclaw. Whether it be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I don't care. Both are noble and reputable houses for wizards that want to make something positive of themselves."

She nudged him slightly and Remus turned to look at the wall again. He bade his parents good bye again and took hold of his trolley. Walking with poise, he walked toward the wall and… walked through it.

Once on the other side he turned looked in surprise. When he looked at the Hogwarts Express, his eyes widened in amazement and awe. As if the vast amounts of robes, owls, and just the feeling in the air were not an indication… Remus definitely knew he was not in the Muggle world anymore.

888  


Dear Mom and Dad.  
I was sorted into Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat almost  
put me into Ravenclaw though. My dormitory mates  
are a peculiar bunch but I think we will get along  
rather nicely. James and Sirius are already making  
plans to seek out after lights out for a late night eats.  
Peter is somewhat of a nervous lad so I feel more at  
ease knowing I am not the only one that feels out of  
place. And the other lad is completely Muggle born.  
He's the first of his family to be magical.

Love,  
Remus

888  


Remus.  
That is wonderful news. I sent you a few provisions  
to go along with your Gryffindor uniform. It's not  
much but your father and I do hope you can make  
use of it to make friends with your dormitory mates.

Love.  
Mom and Dad.

888  


Remus opened the package and felt his face flush. The box had more stuff that he felt should have fit into it. Scarves and ties and patches galore -- all in Gryffindor colours or Gryffindor themed -- not to mention several packs of just red and gold jelly babies and various other wizard and Muggle candies, all in red and gold wrappers. There was also a book entitled _1001 Uses for Chocolate both Magical and Mundane.  
_  
"This is just not normal," Remus said, a little louder than he had anticipated and drawing the attention of the lads named James and Sirius.

The two boys walked over and looked into his package. "You're right, what parent in their right mind sends their child _that much_ chocolate?" James asked. "Can we have some? My mum and Dad haven't sent me mine yet and… well… Sirius here will probably never get anything from his parents because he's a bloody traitor to their bloodline."

"And proud of it," Sirius said with a firm nod. "Howler and all."

Remus shrugged. "Seems to be plenty here for all of us so help yourself."

The two lads dug into the box and took their share then sat on Remus bed and chatted for the longest time. By the end of the night, Remus knew he had made himself two friends.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Fenice - In all honesty until you told me what brigand meant... I did NOT know... her name was somewhat of a random occrance. It was originally going to Brigid after a Welsh/Celtic goddess but my spell check thingie changed all the occrances of her name in Birth to Brigand after I hit the wrong button. I was furious, of course, but liked the sound of Brigand so I took it as a sign. But now that I know what brigand means... I have full intentions of using that to my advantage. :)

Alli - as I said... I don't mind you stalking me ;) I wish Brie was cannon too, sometimes I get confused and actually think she is then I remember she isn't. 

Mooncheese - Yes, it will go through his Hogwarts years. After this chapter it will sort of jump back and forth between Remus and his mom because some things will be happening that somewhat end up making Remus into the man he becomes.. and some toehr thigns as well but I shant release the information just yet even though I have been having a bit fo a foreshadowing of it happening on occasion.

Hermione 'DB' Granger - Thank you. And the link didn't show up, you can email it to me at irishlullaby at gmail dot com (since that is the only way this ruddy thing will let me write it out and not erase it...)

mercutio - Where be Tybalt? er, anywho... nah, not too creative writing 101... 102 mebbe ;)

everyone else - I'll try to get updates as often as possible and I'm glad y'all like bebbe Remus, he's kinda modelled after my godson :)


	5. Chapter 4

Title: A Mother's Love  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: K+  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: He was shy but with an underlining confidence that shined from his amber eyes. Ever wonder why Remus isn't like the other werewolves?

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

It happened quickly and very unexpectedly, for Remus it had come right as he was reaching the happiest he'd ever been in his life, just before he was about to return back to school for his third year. For Brigand, it had come all too unexpectedly. 

One day he had been laughing and the two of them had been dancing in the kitchen, laughter on all three of their faces. The next day he had taken an abrupt turn for the worst…

Remus smiled at his father across the table, over breakfast. His father gave a gentle smile in return. In spite of having a rather cryptic week that seemed like a long drawn out goodbye, before Remus was to return to school, the three of them had shared the previous night in laughter and celebration. Of what, they really weren't sure but his mother and father had danced about the kitchen happily and then drug Remus into the celebrations.

However, the morning after the exertions, his father was deathly pale and slow to move as he sat down at the table. He had clutched the chair so tightly that his knuckles had turned white until he had plopped down into the chair.

"Dad, are you going to be all right?" Remus asked unsurely as he father started coughing.

"Fine, Remus," his father managed before being caught up in another round of ragged coughs into his breakfast napkin.

Remus inhaled deeply as a scent tickled his nose. "You're bleeding Da," he said hollowly. "I can smell it Da so don't pretend."

"Just don't let your mother know, she'll worry and it's nothing Remus…" John Lupin gave a few hard exhalations before beginning to cough again.

"Mum! Dad's bleeding!"

Almost instantly his mother was in the kitchen. Remus watched as his father tried to brush her off and unconvincingly tell her he was fine. Suddenly his father started gasping for breath and then collapsed to the floor.

"John. John?" she called loudly. His mother had tried doing several spells to make his father wake up without any avail.

It was nearly half an hour before the Muggle medics arrived, by then they had known that John Lupin wasn't going to be waking up again. Remus just stood there watching his mother cradle his father in her arms, sobbing and continuously trying to do spells to bring him back to consciousness until her wand tumbled from her fingers.

Remus could feel his mind whirling around from the intoxicating smell of blood. He could feel himself beginning to shake and his mouth began filling with saliva. His vision went blurry and he felt his knees give out beneath him just before he blacked out.

888  


  
Brie looked back and forth between her husband and her son. She picked up her wand and used it to pull her convulsing son closer. She lightly slapped the side of his face. "Remus… Remus." She raised her head as she heard sirens outside and tucked her wand away. Once the medics came in they looked at the scene before them in a confused manner. 

"My husband… he… he…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "My son just panicked and went into a fit. Take my husband please, help him please, I can calm my son."

Once they got her husband to where they could check him over they looked at her. "Miss did you know what he was suffering from?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that he has been ill for some time. He's had it for about two or three years really." She looked down at Remus and stroked his face lovingly. "He had several treatments and none of them helped and some he didn't want. I think I know what he had but he would never tell me yes or no just that it was his asthma."

"Well, miss, we're going to have to test yourself and your son to make sure he didn't infect you with it as well… From the looks of this, it was tuberculosis. We'll check his records and see what the doctors have put down for him."

Brie nodded mutely and continued gazing down at her only source of comfort that remained. Should she tell him the truth about what happened or perhaps make him forget? She shook her head at the last option. Remus was always more appreciative of truth no matter what the circumstances.

As she gazed down at him, she frowned slightly. The smell of blood had never caused him to go into fits before. And she somehow doubted that The Ministry would know anything about the sudden change since they were all learning as they went along with Remus. As the medics were taking her husband from the house, Remus started regaining his consciousness.

"Mum," Remus said weakly. "Is Da all right?"

"Shh," she whispered in response. "We'll talk about that later. You and I have to go with one of the bobbies to the hospital okay." Remus managed a weak nod. "Are you all right Remus? You gave Mummy a bit of a fright there." Remus gave another nod. "Come on, we have to be going."

888  


  
"It was advanced tuberculosis, Mrs. Lupin. And the tests on you and your son are clear," the doctor explained. 

Brie pet Remus' head, where it lay on her shoulder. The poor boy was still deathly pale from his transformation the night before and so the doctor was eyeing him speculatively, as if looking for some indication that the boy was in fact infected with some sort of abnormal illness.

"Anything else?" Brie said, bring the doctor's attention back to her instead of Remus.

"Yes, actually. We would like to run some extra tests on your son. When we checked for the TB he was fine but the blood tests were very _abnormal_. We just want to make sure it's not something that would require medications to keep him out of pain or--"

"He's fine," she said sharply. "There's nothing abnormal about him. We've had it checked by other doctors and he's fine. He's just special."

"That's just the thing Mrs. Lupin. You and your husband have very detailed records. We have absolutely nothing for your son. Not even an ear infection or a fever since he was four years old."

Brie was about to open her mouth to speak but Remus gave an almost bitter laugh. "What can I say," Remus said with a raspy voice. "I am abnormally healthy. In fact, one would probably be safe to assume I'm as healthy as a wolf."

The doctor looked at him unsurely. "I suppose you could say that."

Brie whisked her wand from the back of her jeans and pointed it at the doctor. "I'm sure if you redid the tests you would find that you are simply in error and that there is absolutely nothing wrong with my son's blood tests. High iron count I suppose but nothing else."

The doctor sputtered for a moment. Brie simply barked out, "Obliviate!"

She grasped Remus' hand and practically drug him down the corridors of the hospital, she quickly hid her wand until they managed to make it outside. "We can't exactly take flight in the middle of London," she muttered.

"Mum," Remus said, his voice clear and strong. She turned and looked at him. "Can you make me forget seeing Da die?"

Her eyes softened. "What did I tell you the morning after your first transformation Remus?" He shrugged. "I told you that our hardest moments and most painful moments are what make us who we are. If I Obliviate that from your mind I will be taking away an important part of the man you will become one day."

"Can you make me forget going into the fit?"

"Of course I can, it's just a matter of whether I _will_. And should you ask if I will, my answer will be 'no'. One day, Remus, you will thank me because it will make you stronger."

She could tell he wanted to argue with her, but he held his tongue. "The answer is no Remus," she said with a little more authority. "Obliviation is a low grade of lying. If I make you forget, I am lying to you, and even worse I am making you believe the lies."

888  


  
The funeral took place two days before Remus was to return to school. It had been a pleasant day, over all, with a slight fog hanging in the early morning air. Remus had kept his arm around her waist protectively, gazing at his fellow family members as if challenging them to pose some sort of threat to them. Brie had her arm around Remus' shoulders, gazing blankly at the ornate coffin that had her husband's body in it. 

This was the first Muggle funeral she had ever been to. If anything, the Muggles made the ordeal entirely too cryptic. There was no laughter and smiles like wizard funerals had. They saw it as an end, but wizards mourned and remembered the happier times.

Two rather sour-faced young women that Brie recognized as John's sisters flanked her mother-in-law. The old woman was sobbing uncontrollably and all the two girls could do was sneer and roll their eyes. She chanced a glance down at Remus and noticed his eyes were fixed on his aunt's.

Once the crowd had begun to disperse, droves of professors and students shook her hand expressing their sorrow for her and Remus' lose. Finally it was just the Lupin family that remained. Mrs. Lupin made her way over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Brigand, my dear Brigand," the woman said breathlessly. "Is there magic to bring my son back? Please, Brigand, I don't know if I can live knowing that my youngest son is… is…"

"There is magic that could bring him back but, Mother, I wouldn't do that. He would be a dark being if I did that, and besides, he's… on the other side of the veil now. Bringing him back would be punishment and he doesn't deserve to be punished."

The old woman gazed at her with teary eyes and smiled with understanding. And then hugged Remus.

"So, what next? Going to kill our mother so you can get the entire Lupin family fortune?" one of the sisters snapped angrily. "I'm sure you could come up with some spell to make it look like mother was sick as well."

"That's enough Sharon," Mrs. Lupin barked.

"It's peculiar isn't it Mother? John never once was in a circumstance in which he could get it and yet he did."

The older woman growled deeply. "Mark my words girls, Sharon and Felicity, if you speak one more ill word against Brigand, you will regret it."

The two girls sneered slightly and made no further comments. Mrs. Lupin gave her grandson a kiss on the forehead and held his face between her hands.

"You look so much like your mum but act so much like your dad." She hugged the boy warmly. "And that's the immortality of John Lupin." She whispered something to Remus that made him grin broadly. Brie raised an eyebrow and her mother-in-law gave her a light smile. "You will know one day, Brigand. But I have to let my two wardens get me home before they burst out of their stockings."

Both of the Lupin daughters gave a slight scoff. The eldest of the two, Felicity, led her mother off. Sharon however, put her delicate black-gloved hands on her hips.

"Now that John is dead, keep you evil ways away from my mother," the woman snapped. She grasped the ankh that was around Brie's neck and gave it a sharp yank.

Brie was thrown off balance for a moment but the necklace didn't even make the slight sign on breaking, even as the woman continued to yank harder. Before Brie could do it, another hand grasped the woman's wrist. She turned slightly and saw that it was Remus that was so firmly grabbing Sharon's wrist. The look in his eyes was one of danger.

"Kindly remove your hand from my mother," Remus growled deeply.

Sharon released the charm and Remus released her in turn. Brie pulled Remus close.

"One thing you should remember Sharon. This charm was given to me by your mother, and it's magic is only active for the Lupin that passes it to her daughter. Perhaps if you had treated her more like a daughter would treat a mother instead of making her a prisoner in her own home, she would feel you were her daughter instead of her _warden_," Brie said calmly. "Good day."

She turned then her and Remus walked calmly way from what remained of the funeral behind.


End file.
